1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to compensation systems and methods, and particularly to a tool compensation system and a tool compensation method for adjusting parameters of a tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer numerical control (CNC) system, a tool is a significant component used for machining metal workpieces. Generally, tool wear may occur during machining processes, which may result in different size variations of the workpieces. A method of compensating for tool wear is to adjust machining parameters of the tool via a human-machine interface after each machining circle. The machining parameters of the tool are stored in a controller. However, adjusting machining parameters manually every time is time-consuming.